


Water Coloured

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Lesbians in Space, Past-Jealousy, Post-Gem War, Pre-Season/Series 05, Reminiscing, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Blue used to be made of sky.Now, after so long mourning though, she seems to be made of water.





	Water Coloured

**Author's Note:**

> So the summery is pretty self explanatory, it can be viewed as pre-cannon or even set during 'The Zoo' since Blue's been mourning for a LONG time.  
> Also, I thought about putting the 'Major Character Death ' tag, but after 'A single pale Rose' it just didn't feel right. Of course this is set at a time when the Diamonds thought Pink dead.

Blue used to be made of sky.

Now, after so long mourning though, she seems to be made of water.

Yellow remembers a time when Blue shone brighter than any star, her light illuminating the Empire like a thousand suns, before Pink came along and she shone just for her. Before the shattering, when her light vanished and she became this crippled being, leaking, dissolving in front of her. She remembers how her azure skin shimmered in their stolen moments under Homeworld’s eternal daylight, how she would caress and kiss every speckle to bring a smile to her lips. There was a time, when Yellow herself was the only one that could make her laugh.

Pink took that from her as well, but at the time, she’d make an effort to accept it, to take an uncharacteristic step back if only to see Blue happy. She’d grown to love Pink on her own, despite her childish demeanour. Astonishingly fast, the little Diamond had become ruler of her smiles as well.

Nowadays though, she can’t forget what Pink took from her, from them. She can’t forgive herself for giving the young Diamond the tools to destroy herself. Because now Blue’s laughter is gone, has been gone for six thousand years, and she’s forgotten how it sounds.

She remembers how the sky of her first colony was the exact same shade of Blue’s eyes, she would lose herself when looking at it, thinking of her. After it was completed, the earth was shattered by thousands of Gems, the sky turned dark like a bruise. By that time though, she didn’t much care, she had a sky of her own trapped inside the Diamond beside her.

These days she has the greater number of colonies, of soldiers, rules her corner of the universe like a Goddess. But she has nothing. Her sky is gone, her star extinguished, and this pale creature before her is water coloured.


End file.
